


still looking up for it...

by NoxWrittingCorner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Other, Please save them, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sans is bear pops, in which the author is an asshole for putting the reader into mayor shit, reader might be a furry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoxWrittingCorner/pseuds/NoxWrittingCorner
Summary: You didn't really feel like part of anywhere as you grew up, not because no one liked you, you just didn't. But as the monsters returned from their imprisonment you felt something wishing to go with them, to go an help them in this new world you were so used to live in, and help those who held a great weight on their shoulders, if even just a little bit.You kind of owe it to them to be honest.





	1. In which you apply for a job.

**Author's Note:**

> here comes another story, kind of will be sort of not long per chapter. Given I am easily distracted, and for it to be easier to work given how soon my life will be quite bussy with school work and studying for the PSU at Nov.
> 
> I am still new to writing stories this way, so there might be characters who will feel a little out at first, along writing errors ( Most of what I know of writing english is by trial/error, reading and songs and not proper... eh, foreign language studies. and in my mother language I suck tbh). Regardless of this, I hope you'll enjoy this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things will come out better than expected for you.

_You watch the dimn light of the sun fading its last signs of existence, you listen to the last singing birds. But it is out of tune, they seem to be just as grim as you are at the current time, even mourning if you take it so far in some kind of sense. But you don't really show any grieving in your face, there is no time for that and you know it, and the hand that comes to rest over your shoulder comes to further remind you. you had a job at this moment and you needed to get it done after all._

_The blurred figure beside you, no, dozens all stare at you._

_wait for you_

_All with one same purpose..._

 

* * *

You're startled awake by a missing hole of the road in which the buss passes over, causing you to jerk.

Thankfully no one saw you.

Your eyes drift to the window and are met with the peacefull sight of a pristine native forest, it seems rather innocent from the road but you know better than to avoid its well known unwarned holes around. Most peope have know to never get too deep, and more than once parties found out the true fate of many who were lost inside them. Rotting away as nature does what is to be done with every living, like your family has said with every death they had met.

But that is not really why you're here, right?

No, you are taking this trip for something else.

After the commotion whore off, they got settled just right at the slope of the mount in a quick agreement with the head of the town and region. You'd guess for the easy access to their old home(If anyone could call it that), just in case things went south and they had to run somewhere else to take refuge, considering how the world was it made total sense and knowing those who ran the government you didn't blame them for being wary of the world. So far you know they didn't have the best record in history and all just happened a milenia go, damn...

Things got calmer for a while, monsters got to re-establish a political relationship with the country and gain some basic civil rights past the second year. The mayor of Ebott then granted them the legal rights for owning the territory at the slopes for building first, given that humans were still wary of having them sleep among their streets and wanted them to be secure in numbers and as a group that could watch over each other. And that is where things got a little bit rough again, there wasn't a small portion of hatefull humans around like in the begining, now there were people who just came here to come and cause trouble to the already abused enough race with racist protests that more than once got people kicked out of the city indefinitely. not enough for mayor need of the national guard but enough for monsters to ask for people willing to take the job as guards to help the overworking police department.

And that is what you have come for the fifteen trip up the road.

And since you guys had a particular summer vacation of four months(suck it normal universities!), you figured you'd take a new job and get a better payment.

You didn't have anything against Jonny grandma's food service local, but you kind of needed a rest from all that food smell and the constant smacks at your posterior, or the winking of the girls or imaginary kisses. You knew you were hot, but damn you never really did any real flirting.

" Hey pretty boy, ride's done. time to get off lil' boy "

And you're getting carried away...

" Oh, uh sorry... didn't space out too much, did I? " You are not one who likes to waste too much time from people's lives or jobs.

" Don't think so pal, but yer eyes were looking like they needed some help sending you back here. " The driver jokes a bit, and you smile slightly.

" Good luck it had to be you catching me like that, I still hear it unsettles other drivers. "

" Ye... they keep saying ya got them devils when you get like that... looking older than you seem. "

" Well, I _am_ older, am i not? " He raises an eyebrow at you, as if asking you if that is really true.

" As old as as those spaniel dogs can get in their personality, lil brat. "

" Aw, give me a break Mat... flirting my way through things is my oxigen " You pout, crossing your arms.

" Maybe... but there must be something that you can't just flirt with, lil' boy. " Ah, there is that old joyous uncle laugh you liked, brings lots of memories as a child.

" There might be, but so far I've flirted myself all way and never has it failed me. " You stuck your tounge against him, he didn't seem phased by it. He even seemed amused by it.

" Aye, hopefully it won't get you in big trouble... hate to tell yer mom you did something rash. "

" Yush yush, dunkle puncle Mat. " Damn, are you sure he isn't some distant uncle?

" Now, I though you said yer were a grown up? Isn't that a nickname from childhood? " And there is he smirking smugly, damn he got you.

" shucks, ya got me _in fraganti_. or should it be _in rotarum_? " 

" Now now, lil bucko, got ya late enough, better out before we try to spend a whole half hour talking. " OH shit, he's right!

" Oh _stercore_! gotta go, ketchup later Mat! " You jump off the buss and start running up the street, waving like a child to their parents on their first school day. Yup, very mature.

" Go get 'em lil love fiend! I'll tell yer mom you got here safe and with yer butt unharmed. "

You shout his name under a blush of embarrassment, but have no time to more. Thankfully there is little car traffic and your very distracted mind has yet to find the need to stops at the red lights or anything in general, checking the phone map every so often to not get lost or out of the path. At least until you crash into someone's back.

" Wow... sorry 'bout the collision mate, you okay? " You offer the hand to the monster on the ground, he kind of looks surprised for a moment. And you kind of do to, since he is...  well, a skeleton.

" Nah, I'm Sans. " He sounds not very convincing, still a little out of it. But you leave it be.

" M'kay, sorry again. Gotta go, interview is in a few minutes, bye! " You are pretty sure it sounds kind of rude but damn you are late enough as it is considering you forgot it actually took longer than you remembered.

" Hey, wait! " You can hear him shout something more, but your head is too focused on getting in the building in time.

Your race continues for like twenty five minutes before you reach the building, which comes with the ghost feeling you know will cause some sore muscles later. Thankfully it won't last much after you stretch them, you check yourself a little in the window's reflective surface and make sure you don't look too messy.

 _Nope, just the shirt... aaaand done_.

The building seems rather silent inside, and you feel unsure of being right with the direction, you turn around and check if there is any sign that might confirm this. For all you care this appears to be more of a school than somewhere you'd expect to get an interview, and your thoughts are not far from the truth as you end up finding a plate with the name engraved expertly.

 

                                                                                - New Ebbot's Monster School -

 

Apparently, they weren't kidding of their lacking skills at naming places and things.

" Are you for the interview? " Huh? " Excuse me? Ehhhh....? "

You turn and see a small head of what looks like a humanoid stork, oh... you didn't see her there. You flinch a little, god, where are your manners today? you walk closer and she recoils for a second before regaining her composture. " Uh... it is here? " That is a relief.

" Uhm, yes. Sorry if it isn't what you humans expect, we had a building meant to be where we hire new human personel... but we had some problems with the distribution of energy through the levels and... well, it needed repairings before the oppening. " She seems a little nervous, you guess she's probably new. " Currently miss Toriel will handle the interviews in the school. "

" Ah... the seems rather unfortunate, but don't worry. I am the one being late here... " you give a chuckle. " If anything I should be the one to be sorry. "

" I don't think miss Toriel has more interviews today, not many humans like working with monsters... or being payed by them. "

" Their loss, From sounds of it they are nice enough... for an orphan to take their own hands to adopt 'em. " You still don't know how they got there, but you don't think it was a nice reason. " And they pay better than the minimal wage. "

" Is it really that bad? " She seems rather surprised at your rather low view on your kind, you give her a half hearted smile.

" Yeah... barely any dignity on that, but anyway. You know where it is? I'd hate to waste your time with some simple student in search of a job. " 

" Don't worry... it is kind of nice to meet a human willing to talk... " Dear god, this wolrd will eat her alive. There must be someone though on her family protecting her, she is just too shy. " Oh, it is by the hall's corridor, near the end. it has a Delta Rune on it. "

" Kind of nice to meet someone new too, thanks by the way. "

She nods as you turn, giving a shy smile you barely catch in the last second of your departure. It only takes following the sings at the ceiling of the corridor and you find yourself in a few seconds at the dining hall, then in seconds you find a door with what you suppose is the right one. You are just about to knock when a female voice says you can enter.

" I apologise for my tardiness, miss Toriel. " 

She is already at her seat, wearing what seems to be similar to robes inside a sleeveless dress with the same symbol on the door. Very informal, to your surprise, you'd think she would wear something more similar to female pants or another kind of more formal dress, but considering she is not part of your race they must have different customs. You also notice that this is in fact also the director's office and the plate over the desk...

oh.

" Do not worry, young one. As you must have heard, I have plenty of free time for today, given our childs are still on their own vacations, and my child spending time with their friend under someone's watch... " her lovely copper eyes meet yours with some surprise, seems even monsters get that reaction from you eh? Then it must be really rare what you've got, if it seems to cause some of her fur to rise. " Sitka, is that correct? "

" Yes, it is, but that does not excuse my fault. " Nope, none of this don't worry, being right on the schedule's time is something really serious. How will you get a job in the future if you can't even get in time to the interviews? that certainly doesn't give anyone a good impresion.

" I am not excusing your mistake, just telling you I am not dissapointed or anything. Mistakes happen to us all. " She shakes her head as she sets aside a book, probably she has been reading it while she waited for you. " Now, I am sure you probably expected for me to ask for your curriculum viate, shall we? " You quickly nod and give her the binder, she takes it gently and reads without commenting on anything. " Everything seems to be in order, I see no mayor problem, so far you don't have anything that may hinder your working by physical means. "

" Maybe got in a few incidents getting to leave some scars but none did mayor damange, besides that I'm on peak condition. "

" And it says here you got lessons on personal defense and some... "

" Stick and spear fighting... mostly spear for eh... hunting? it's a family tradition to hunt deer for a holiday we have. " You say scratching the back of your neck, maybe that wasn't necessary.

" At that time? I've also heard you have some experience in swords. "

" Kinda also tradition, got taught by my father. He's got a family with a deep root to the place and wanted to keep the family tradition as they've done for generations. Until he died from illness. " You sigh, that last one wasn't in the paper but  well... you DID gain a free swordstyle tournament not so long ago. " I never really thought of it badly, since it would help me defend myself from any kind of gang out there... not all the old natives from Ebbot are respected anymore. "

" But you already had knowledge of a long ranged weapon, why a shorter one? " She seems unconvinced, you can't blame her.

" Despite common belief, finding a resilent long stick is not easy and I cant go walking around with a martial art weapon without liscense. and it is easier to find something useful for a swordstyle technique... like some tube or branch. " You say, bitting your lower lip. " It got me out of two mugging situations, still got the trusty rusty pipe of last time. "

" Ah... I thought Ebbot wasn't as criminaly active as other cities? " Now don't you dare give on a pity party, you just got out of a possible one.

" Don't get me wrong, it is... just I wasn't lucky that day... regardless things are already done and I can't really unlearn dangerous stuff. " You lean further in the seat and try to evade her gaze. " I was hoping you wouldn't know that last one, I know well how... uh, dangerous it can be to know such. "

" Have you ever gotten in an incident because of it? "

" Once...wasn't on the best of my adolescense... " and here comes the question of the day.

" Is it why you got arrested and held at least one time. "

" Yeah... I'm not really willing to talk about that one. " You are not trying to evade her knowing, you just don't really like talking about that one. It is a really tense memory from not the best of your years.

" That leads us to your conduct files, hopefully you haven't gone through any relapses? " Yeah, this was inevitable.

" None ma'am, sorted out myself and my family before I went too deep in trouble. Friends made it sure of that. "

"That is good, now I have a simple question. Why do you want to apply this job? Surely your kind ould rather work with others of yours instead of a foreign race you know nearly nothing about. "

You give yourself a moment to think carefully of your words, which she doesn't mind. Given her ways it is clear patience is the least of your worries, but it is what you may say, as she is clearly not one easy to fool... maybe misunderstand but that's it.

" Well... You are not wrong, but if anything honest may come of this... is that the minimum wage is just too low for my studies and general living. I don't blame it on my boss or anything, heaven knows how hard it is to run a small food business as she does, and lets not talk about these sevice chains. " You give it a whistle in emphasis. " It is just that... I really didn't feel much belonging with my kind... It is not really easy to explain. It is not like some discrimination, it is just like I didn't felt I was really part of them in my heart. Plus both your and my kind have had a difficult time because of people from my kind that try to cause trouble, if there is anything I have that could help your people then I'll use it, kind of owe it to you all for being part of the species that imprisoned you for millenia. " And maybe, maybe you'll find what you've been looking for that you haven't on other places. You're not having big hopes on that however.

" I heard something similar once... I think I understand. " she says. " I do not know if you're aware, but I'm the care taker of the human ambassador, Frisk. "

" I was, yes. Kind looking child... " Small world, news travel quick. " Thanks heaven the government allowed you to take them, would hate for them to be with some conservative monster hating family. "

" I am curious as to your semblance, are you posibly related? " Oh.

" No, I'm afraid I'm not... I heard their mother was part of another family similar like my father's, they didn't live long for the child to have consistent memories though, and both parts were dead ends with no familiar to hold custody in case of anything happening. If things would have been different, I would've loved to get a little new sib. I can see the semblance... it is kind of a custom haircut our people still retain on young people... I kept mine because I feel comfortable in it. "

" Do you know the causes of death or any kind of document that maybe have left them something? "

" I don't remember anymore, as for the document... You would have to ask somewhere else where they deal with that, But I doubt they had anything that planned by then, or at least that much left. " It's been so long since that happened, and you were not really a detective or someone that should be discussing about this.

" I see, very well then. Sitka, thank you for coming and I'll send you the location for tomorrow's first day to your mail. " She gives you back your binder, it takes you a few seconds to react to what she just said. The first thing is a confused sound and your head tilting.

" Hired already? I thought you'd take a longer time of contemplation, or something. " Where is the further psychological tests? Physical evaluations for proper secure knowledge you're up to the task or anything, was it your binder really enough?

" The binder has given me and my people enough to know you are capable of the task, at most we might need to train your resistance of long periods of active work, even then I believe you are well for a normal human. " Her hands go to her glasses and adjust them again, having a snout must be quite annoying when it comes to those. " From what I head you did not break your race until you reached the school, only once for a short trot and not once did you show any sign of tireness nor sweat from what my guards reported. "

" Yeah... sports sure helped in that. " Guards, where? Were they wearing normal clothes? you didn't notice that at all. " Thank you very much for this opportunity, miss Toriel, I'll do my best to not dissapoint your expectatives."

" Please, Toriel is fine. " She smiles warmly at you, it kind of reminds you of your mom at the moment. Then she looks down to her desk and opens the drawer. " I almost forgot, this is for you to show in the police post at the buss station. You won't need to have to report again, nor anyone that may come with you unless you see it fit. "

You thank her again and take the brooch, it bears the Delta Rune over a shield with the exception that the lower triangle bears a heart inside, colorless as the silver that containts it. You quickly put it in the small bag of your shirt and bid her farewell through the door, then wave at the reception to the stork monster with a gentle smile.

seems like things were walking down a good path here.

 

* * *

 

This was rather surprising, if she could say anything.

Toriel sat at the desk and took a moment to take a sip of her tea by the desk's lamp(maybe Asgore might be a pathetic king, but when it comes to teas he knew which one), her hands were tangled as she came to take a meditative posture. eyes fixed on a folder she just brought out after you left, with your full name written and a small black and white photo of you. And with her right hand she went carefully to open right at your the pages filled with colored photos, from childhood to now, she must remind herself to thank Sans and Alphys for the help on this particular case.

Your job application was nothing short of an unexpected surprise.

Reports of you in conflictive behavior, multiple defensive training with weapons, mayor recognition in the employment of said weapons in practical demostrations( Some with impresive audiovisual evidence). If anything she looked for a person who would have hidden his colors from evaluations as much as they did from the police and their family, a passive agresive person at their best and a rather hostile reaction at their worst at those personal questions.

But you came here in one of the most polite behaviors, no threats or any kind of upset motions expect for the lateness of your arrival. Not once did you disrespect her or behaved like you were superior, _not like you would_ she thought, as harmless as she may be she was still once the mayor brain of the kingdom, she was still someone of respect. And that's just what you did, treated her with the same respect like if you were both humans, no she clearly define the line between both, but bitterly... both were persons, but not the same. Even went so far as to unknowingly call her kind better without knowing what they have done these past decades. Her eyes traced yours eyes through the photos.

Eyes so naive yet wise looking...

It was hard to believe her doubting a person and needing to do so much behind to ease her fears by something so little, specially for a young harmless human such as you. 

Thankfully Alphys was right and she had just been worrying over nothing.

Now all she had to do was go back to her home, and she could enjoy the rest of the day with her child and bake some pastries for the incoming dinner, and think of ways to reject Papyrus' offer in the kitchen. She didn't like doing so, but... she can't afford constantly chaning her stove every time he chooses to help.

Oh, That mus be her child sending her something.

 **[Frisksaurius]** : - Mom, we're home.-

 **[GoatMom]** : - It is nice to know you came back safe, -

-did you wipe your feet while entering, my child? -

 **[Frisksaurius]** : - Yup! Even left them in the box just now :) -

 **[GoatMom]** : - Very well my child, did Sans get what I asked for? -

 **[Frisksaurius]** : - yeah, it was hard to get him out of his lazy bones. -

-Took lots of puns to get him to go the store. -

 **[GoatMom]** :  - Is that so? then it appears to be  I'll have to _PUN_ ish him. -

 **[Frisksaurius]** : Mom plz -

No need to have _bones_ _to pick with anyone_. -

 **[GoatMom]** : - I was _KID_ ding, my child. ]:) -

 **[Frisksaurius]** : - I know -

\- Btw, how was the interview? -

Seems she can hide things from this child, does she?

 **[GoatMom]** : - The young boy seems promising. -

\- He kind of looks like you, my child. -

\- He is not a familiar, however. -

\- Humans have odd customs. -

 **[Frisksaurius]** : - Okay -

\- Can I meet them? -

\- Pretty pwease? :3B -

\- I promise to be good! -

 **[GoatMom]** : - I'll consider it, Frisk. -

She was not really sure yet, maybe other monsters might be more willing, now it was too soon.

 **[Frisksaurius]** : -Thanks Mom ^w^ <3 -

The boss monster turned to her office's wall, two frames held togetherside by side. One being a photo of black and white, the other most recently with Frisk in it with her friends and Asgore.

She wonders where went the respect for the old families of Ebott, given they may have helped in her imprisonment. wouldn't they be regarded as war heroes in their twisted mentalities? Why would you need to show people you needed to be respected? Even now, this escapes her thoughts. The only reason might be something similar to what one of her childs said long, long ago. before...

However one thing she was sure of, people's true nature could be seen through their sould, and they said the soul could be seen in the eyes.

well, yours couldn't take the meaning more literal that it could be.


	2. pass by, scare bypassers and talk by the phone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader seems to start a little earlier  
> and isn't as innocent as it may seem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this chapter and if you ever want to contact me go to my tumblr
> 
> it may also have little things about my stories.

Johnny should be off for break soon.

That means you could go and visit him in the mall and have the chat, you DID promise him after all you would tell him first if you could. He would not let you see the end of it if it were him, pestering you until the end of times, like with the first time he heard you threatened those idiots back in highschool to give him some peace. For one he was worried you did that, and for second he didn't liked that attitude much, then with your other friend both teamed up to make sure you got to tell both you wouldn't do something like that ever again. Then they both held an habit of watching you for a while before dropping it.

You sigh as you enter the mall, it wasn't your favorite thing to do. You could tell the glances of the other people behind your back as you put your hands in your pockets and tried the best to ignore them, it has become an habit to ease the discomfort it caused to do so and fidget with whatever you have inside, in this case your fidgeting icosahedral dice that surprisingly hasn't lost it's paint over the time. You don't really mind being stared by your neighbors and tother inhabitants of the city, but since the appearance of monsterkinf it seems the tourism side of the place has taken a dark turn, with people coming from all parts of the world to see monsters and their constructions as if they were a new attraction. Which along it came with more new people appearing at the mall, And they allways gave the worst of stares towards you, regardless things could be worse.

And if news travel fast, you know they'll be worse.

 

" _They must be contact lenses, right?_ "  You hear the passing conversation, so low. Like if it was sin.

" _So far I know lens don't adjust to light... maybe they're real?_ " Fidget with the dice, don't focus on the girls.

" _That color? I doubt it is even possibly normal..._ " You thankfully don't get to hear more as they are far away enough, it was tiring enough on the elders of the city even with being acustomed to it. You bite the soft inside of your mouth to distract yourself, cursing internally. You have not cared about this in a long while, why do you start now?

You take seat and bring out your phone and go to the message box, making a new one to tell him you're done and outside by the side of the sushi post. It takes a few minutes before he responds to your message with him telling he'll be out rather soon... ten minutes at most. With a simple "okay," and "see ya soon." you switch to the music application and start playing a playlist and recline in the seat as you wait, closing your eyes and allowing yourself to swim around the tones and hum.

 _There was, a house_  
_in new Orleands_

_They call it the Rising Sun_

_And it's been_  
_the ruin the ruin, of many young men_  
_And god, I know, I'm one._

Ah damn, that's one of your faves songs. You start playing the rhythm of the electric guitar with your fingers humming the bass' tone and the vocalist, it was one of the things you didn't felt ashamed of doing infront of people. By the third set of the vocalist you start singing along the song, you are not sure but there is less noise behin your headphones, you try lowering your voice to not get attention from the guards. They might be good buds, but even you know the rules. Thankfully it is only a few by standers eating who are disctracted by you.

 _My father was a gamblin' man_  
_down in New Orleans._

 _Now the only thing a gambler needs_  
_is a suitcase and trunk_  
_And the only time he's satisfied_  
_is when he's on a drunk._

You feel a tap on your shoulder and open an eye, expecting a guard but relaxing as you see your friend there, giving you an amused look with his ever calm dark eyes, his smile in his mouth giving you a smug look " Couldn't wait for the next time at the bar, did ya? " You grant him a smirk of similar levels, he already knows the answer to his ask. You stop yourself and unplug the headphones and stop the song, putting all back in your pockets. You give an amused huff as you hear a little girl wondering why did your friend cause you to stop.

" Ya know me pal, once a fave of mine plays, it will eventually sway me into getting along. " The father is answering to her now, that kind is so innocent.

" Yeah, but despite your volume you were getting quite the sight by the close ones eating pal, you know how the guards feel 'bout that... they can only avoid their duty for so long before they have do something according the rules. " He rolls his eyes and puts a bag with some food for the both of you and leans on the table. " So, my little singing devil, how it went? "

" Gee, Johnny, you are worse and woman in a harem filled with more women. " You joke, no offense to feminist... well maybe the radical feminazi, those girls were cray cray and everyone knew it. " Guess we ging straight to the point, eh? "

" Carefull, my friends. _there might be angry tatas around_. " he says the last in a hushed tone. " No one can calm down those when stirred, ya know. "

" _ti-ddyficult_ to, I know pal. " He snorts at you and so do you, mature adult your ass.

" Yah yah, back to the theme my native bud. " He slowly unwraps the sets of sushi he ordered in whatever time you didn't see, locking eyes with yours in his trademark _no escape from telling it_ sign. " How were they? "

" Ya know, tall, compossed to a fault, it was faster than normal ones... like a hella lot of fast. " You don't really know how to word it, to be honest the interview still had its impact on you. " Kinda did get a sore reminder of... That, told her that you and Sayenne got me on a leash. "

He frowns at you slightly, you better be. " Damn right we do, you really got in trouble back then. Heavens knows my granny got sick for you. "

" Yeah, still sorry 'bout that. " You remember hearing about it after things got stable, you spend a lot of time with your friend helping in their house despite their and mom's protests. " Didn't really meant to bother back. "

" You weren't a bother, hell you know you are like family to us, family sticks together and solve things together. You didn't have to go through this alone. " He takes the chopsticks and separates a sushe as he says that, then brings it to his mouth. You can see that look in his eyes that you hate and you bite the inside of your mouth once again, he gulps it down and then continues. " I know it was hard, devils do know I did a big mess myself when I heard mine was going downhills. "

" Guess we were that kind of daddy's kid, too attached for our own good. " You smile.

" We still are, Sitka. " You nod and take your own bite at a piece bather in that sweet sauce you forgot the name of, you both take a moment of silence to honor you fathers as you often did when you both spoke about it. Then you allways left it there, not as a way to avoid it (Well, it kind of was). You both just didn't want to sour the mood. " How did she react to you? "

" Well, she did just as everyone does, but didn't ask about it. And she was pretty good at masking it and making it seem like it didn't happen. " You say, heh, you tend to have that impact in people the first time, but after a while you get used to it. What is there to expect? You can't change things. " Hell, remember what you said the first time? God the new nun threw a fit when she came to see. "

" Yeah, I remember. I asked: Can you make your eyes bleed or some exorsist shit? She was coming just to scold and then she saw you, god we both got in trouble with the priest after that. " You both snicker, you both did not know some people would be that reactive then. It took a lot from the priest to get her to apologise to you particularly, asuring her that everything was okay and that you were a well blessed son of god. Ha, if god saw you then you'd be burning in hell for all of the stupidity you have. " Didn't stop us later for that religion teacher. "

" Ye... There was sure a work of the devil itself for it to not show in my expedients... or many of my pranks to begin with. " Okay, maybe you did have some little bad in you for pranking in that way, but hey, that would be a waste of your precious eyes. " Remember the night I specially searched for a poem about cats writen on lating and started reciting it durning our hallowing night at the camp? Everyone run into different directions. "

" What about that nasty religion teacher who tried forcing her belief? the one who constantly signed the cross bahind you? "

" Specially the nasty religion teacher, remember when I literally said her in the most polite way please stop doing that in latin? I made her loss it for like a whole week, even after a month she looked at me nervously. " You weren't really a little angel, and your father knew that one, so he got you to promise not doing it to people you might get in mayor issues... surprisingly you did after a while. And most of the people have forgoten that by now... except the few unlucky ones who suffered that pranks and the few witnesses. You were still called little devil for a reason. " Or that time I flirted in latin by that annoying evangelic person in the trip, the teacher knew shit was going down by the moment she screamed Beelzebub was here, I was constantly watched in trips by then. "

" That didn't stop religious fanatics from trying to get a piece with you. " He laughs. " And then the adventures of the love fiend began to go noticed 'round town, a young creature that would escape phis problems by flirting their way out, hm... wonder if certain little ambassador is following your tales. "

" I'll have you know my lengendary tales are exactly the opposite of what one should be doing. " You raise your hand in opposition to his sugestion. " Everyone tells that hows you should not do it, I doubt they'd do it because of that. "

" Then what do you suggest, oh my legendary flirter? " He is raising his eyebrows at you. " Enlighten me as to why a toddler would do so? "

" Cus it's fun? " You shrug, very firm argument, Sitka.

" Wow, such strong reasons, with the best of given resources and citations. I am truly thankfull of your answer. " He starts bowing, feigning respect. " Your wisdom astounds me, truly. "

 " For the best of priest, my good friend. " You wink at him and he snorts again. " Okay, that thing done, how was your day, buttface."

" I'll have you remembered my face if that of the prettiest of pharaons, you gnarly fiend. " He fakes an offended tone dign of nobelty, muttering something in egyptian that you can guess is a friendly insult. " Nah, was good. Pacha there was the one to grant this sushiful meal. If I knew better, I'd say he is gay and flirting with us. Can't blame it on you with that butt of yours. "

" Hopefully he won't slap mine like you do. " You roll our eyes and he huffs.

" Amigo, buddy, chum, pal, compadre. that was just once." He looks annoyed at that one, wow, didn't expect him to get annoyed at that one. Your error.

" Okay Okay, calm your tiddies. " You rise your hands. " _Seas_ fire. "

" My tits are down and chill, you need to leave that one _in the bottom_ please. "

" Ya, I get ya. You butt. " You said smiling then zip your mind and make a motion of throwing it at the ground making a splash sound. " Rest in _peces_. "

" Deep deep, in your sea trip. "

" with no money to pay the fish. "

You both then continue talking with whatever both of your minds can come up with before making awkard playing you slightly offensive jokes with no intent to insult anyone, except hypocrites, hypocrites do deserve it. Pacha joins in at some point, and then all starts to liven more as he talks about his day and how was for the both of you and your friend. Then you all talk about when the next seesion of tabble rpg will come and where it will be set, what to bring for the night and then they have to go back to work. You bid them farewell and then start walking back to the department, telling Pacha to salute his family from your part.

You walk by the lane with a calm pace, giving a glance to the stores every once in a while out of pure curiosity. Maybe now you'll be able to buy nicer things to your roomates, or what you three might need.

" Hey _beast_ , don't you hear me? " Eh?...

You catch others of your kind turning to the same place, getting the chance to see two monsters trying to ignore a stubborn person walking behind both. You don't see the peolice nerby, from the looks he had begun doing this recently because if not then there would be more. It only takes you a few seconds to turn to the other lane and change your route for the man.

" Just ignore her Catty, He'll go away when we get to the buss station. " Pestering ladies, now are we? Nope, not in your gentleman's sight.

" I know, gosh, this is the second time he tries this today... " Whatever she continues to say seems to anger the man, but before he gets to do something you are just over him.

" HEY, YOU- " You grab his shoulder and he turns up in the most aggresively to you, he is slightly smaller now that you see it. Before saying anything he freezes, watching you directly, some tourist, most likely.

" Hey, good sire. I couldn't help but see you making a scene from the other side of the lane. Mind telling me why? " He is still watching your eyes, heh, wonder what is he thinking. You decide to continue talking after six seconds of him being silent.  " Well? Do I have to ask the ladies then? Or maybe there is no reason for such? _._ "

" What the fuck are you doing? " He tries to sound bold, but you can tell he is nervous at your calm and cheery expresion.

" Nothing important, just passing by and stoping scenes before me. Some advise, my friendly tourist of this mortal realm, and I'd recomend you to listen. " You smirk, he is starting to back down with a small bead of sweat. Eyes wide and grasping some rosary just now, probably muttering prayers in his head. " _Facilis descensus averno_. " You say this last one with the best of  your smug smiles. " And you are, my dear pal, earning a vip ticket so far. " He immediately takes of later, cursing profusely.

The tourists around are viewing you with just the same discomfort the man had a while ago, you try to hide your eyes behind your bangs and turn to leave before they start takin photos, you hope not to have given a bad picture to the monsters with that thing. Hopefully they didn't see your face and got focused on the man annoying them, or better, they left as you give that man the scare of his life. 

You put out your headphones again and play a song to distract yourself, you don't even look to behind your back or sides to see if anyone is seeing you oddly. And spend an occasional glance at your phone for messages or mail, this goes for a while until you remember that you had to call your mom. " Holy swears across the world, mother of- "

you immediately pull out your phone and dial her number, facepalming loudly. God, how had you forgotten about that? You said to her as soon as possible you'd call her about the interview and how it went, you'll have to ommit that so she's not angry at you... or at least avoid it for a while. God, your mom could be such a drama queen sometimes.

" Hello? Ani? "

" Hey mom, how's it going at home? " You put your free hand on the pocket and play with your dice again.

" Sweet with sugar and ice cream, my little baby. how has been yours so far? " You hear a match catching fire, ah, she must be preparing food then... maybe toasts. You groan at her calling you baby.

" Mooom, I am an adult, as inexperienced and immature, I can't go by baby now. " You can hear a girl snickering past you and and you sigh, there goes your pride.

" You know you'll allways be my little baby Ani, no matter how old you are. " She is not joking, it brings you a smile when she talks so softly and stubbornly. " You know how mothers are, my dear. "

" Yeah I do. " You are probably smiling stupidly at the phone displaying the call as you walk.

" So, my little sunshine, how was your day? " An she is changing the face the bread is facing now, and... that is the... electrict kettle, yeah, it must be.

" Pretty neat, seems I got the job! " You can hear whatever utensil fall as you hear her squeal in delight.

" Really, my child? That is wonderfull! I knew you could do it! If only I could hug you at this moment. "

" Yup, the interviewer kinda reminded me of you, she's the mom of the ambassador apparently. I can tell why the kid would love her. "

" I imagine, polite, soft and warm? " you hum in approval, damn right. " With protective tone as well. "

" Yup, and just as subtle... "

" Hopefully your condition wasn't a mayor trouble... I know how people can be with it. " Ah, moms, allways worried about their children. Yours is no exception.

" She seemed surprised a small moment, seems even she is not used to it... but I don't know how old she may be. and I know the rule number one with ladies. "

" Never ask for their age. " you both say in unison, and she snickers. " Unless you use it as a compliment somehow."

" Yeah, she kind of asked me if I shared some past with the kid, told her what I could remember of the case. "

" We both know it is a probability... and a high one. Don't you remember their family has a similar shield? "

" There were multiple shields with similar characteristics withing the clan, mom.  " Even then, at most you would have been a very, very distant cousin.

" You can't rule it out Ani... " She sounds wistful, you can guess why, your smaller brother by now is already in highschool. She has less and less time with him, and your sister has a short time to get to contact her on the other side of the world and hemisphery. She misses having little childs, a mom thing that happens when they watch their childs grow.

" Yeah... Though I doubt they would've changed... I don't know but their look on all of their photos with them gives me the feel they wouldn't like any other place. " You say. " If things had gotten better... maybe, but even we had a big trouble to sort our for a while. Would've been nice to have a little pal to spoil. "

" Atku knows it well, they wouldn't ask for a better brother, heaven knows I had to even stop you before you spoiled him rotten. " You both laugh at that, Your little brother was like with with you. And hell itself envies the way you still share that bond, he kind of looks like dad by now, just younger. The same ponytail, his eyes like yours but softer... not as saturated in that color. " I hope you've kept your promise. "

" Wouldn't let myself live if I couldn't, we're all going to have one big camp time next month. I may even teach him a bit of hunting, he has been asking for a little while. " 

 " As long as you keep things safe, I will not stop you. But please make sure he is well aware of the responsibilities. " Your mom doesn't sounds too happy with that, but she knows how important this is for you and him.

"As allways, mom. By the way, how has your day been? " Now to change topic! lets avoid a sour mood by the mentioning of your deceased father, yay!

" Ah, you know how the chorus of the church is and the local band's. Songs for us sinners to redeem ourself and have hope in the lord, to ask for forgiveness by the sins our hands have been tainted with and the hope of being worthy of the heaven and his child's sight. The director of our band is not very different, we recently played another symphony of Bethoveen. Martha came by to visit today, her grandchild came by too. " Ah yes, Martha's child own offspring... young girl got pregnant before she should've, really tragedic, specially for the jerk who didn't take his responsibility on that happening. " Little girl is a ball of happiness and seems addamant on meeting you one of these days, whatever Mary says about you really has her excited. "

" Well, I tend to give that feeling off on people, don't I? " Your mother chuckles behind the door.

" You've got no idead, Ani. You remember the look on your teachers right? "

Ah yes, the massive flirting event, what a good old day.

" In all my defense, they really were smoking hot then, but not quite as my wowza hot moma on tight shorts. "

" Ani quit please, you are making this old woman blush. "

" Someone had to keep reminding them while dad was away." You blew a raspberry at her.

" Since when did my child go back to his six year old self? " she ask between her laughs now.

" The moment you suggested my flirtatious personality back as a child, you broke my 'no flirt today' seal. "

" Oh dear... So you didn't flirt with the interviewer or the buss driver and the time you walked on both ocassions? "

" Mom I wouldn't be so hopefull on my flirt illness. " you see the department apearing by the end of the square.

" A mother can dream, a mother can dream. " She says jokingly, both of you know that it will not be, besides both get a good laugh from it as of late.

" And how's Atku? "

" Following his father's ways into science, he is doing well in his grades and hasn't had a complain with his schoolmates since your little halloween incident. "

" Not my fault, those bullies asked for it. "

"Regardless of that mister, I still do not aprove. "

" Yeah, I get it. Nevermind, so by next month? Eh? Hope you don't mind company, Sayenne and Johnny have been planing to do so this year... And I have a feeling... Nah, nevermind. " You're not sure if that may sound convincing but, and your mother's unconvinced hum confirms your thoughts, but other than that she doesn't say anything.

" I'll hold you on that one, mister. As you know, Atku continues to hang around his friends, he fought with one of his friends from what it seems however... he hasn't spoken of Thomas recently, seems they both have conflicting views over something. You know how your bother gets like when he is stubborn. " She sounds rather worried at that.

" That's a shame, I really like that fella, sounds like a nice boy... if my little bro gets that angry however, it must be a really big reason... I'll try to pry out whatever upsets him, I may not tell you what, but... I'll see what I could recomend you to ease his feelings. " Your brother isn't one to push out mentioning people out of the sudden without a decently amound of anger or frustration towards someone, specially if it is a friend. You can only hope it isn't something too big.

" You don't know how much that means to your mother, Ani... " She says behind after taking a bite of her toast, probably somewhat cold... You hope you didn't keep her too much from her food.

" Yup, know it. anything to keep my hot moma and handsome bro happy. "

" Oh, quit it you little flirter. "

" M'kay, talk to ya later... I think I got you right into your medication ritual and I wouldn't wish to impose myself over your health. " You say as you enter and salute the guard, he responds in kind with an acknoledging gesture. " Besides I wouldn't like you to hear my roommate's ear piercing shrieks over how it was today and possible reactions. "

" You know a mother wouldn't mind a little bit of tardiness to hear their child... "

" I know, but I still worry... I'll call you soon, okay? "

" well then Ani, hope you have a nice first day. "

" Thanks, you too mom. " With that you close your phone and take the elevator, after reaching the door once on your corresponding level you knock.

" So? "

" _I'm in._ " You mimic a voice from some hacker meme you was once.

" You dork, get in. I want all details! "

She opens too fast for you to properly react to her shoving you inside by your shirt.

Well, that's going straight to the point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder wonder, little boy,  
> what kind of beautyful eyes you've got...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this chap wasn't supposed to be posted yet, it is unfinished :T please forgive me

By the time you finish re-telling the events of your day, both you and Sayenne are sitting by the table and staring at eachother silently with only the tv's channel to avoid a total awkard silence. Her eyes are as impassive and calm as ever durning the silent stare of, probably she is thinking of how to aproach the theme. Like she allways does, not like it doesn't make you very comfortable. Her dark brown hair rested to one of her sides in a waterfall like fashion or so, not showing any sign of her muscles tensing.

" So, you got asked if you were a familiar of the ambassador,right? " you nod.

" I can see why, shame we weren't though " You add.

" Then you scared a man shitless because he was harrasing two monster girls? "

" Honestly he asked for it "

" Sitka... " She sighs. Bringing ahand to her temples and humming thoughtfully. " I don't know whether you should be scolded or not, what you did was honorable but reckless and risky. You know very well that despite the time it has passed some people still think wrongly about monsters as... well, demons. " You know where it is going, you have done this multiple times.

" Yes, I do, but -... "

" Then _why_ do this? You know then, and even if you claim to be fine I know it can still bring you a scar to you. Our kind allways finds a way to hurt one another and you condition just makes you a bigger target for it. You can just stop it or threaten to call the police. " She looks at you worriedly, it is a expression that you dislike. You know what you did, it wasn't right, but this wasn't like those times.

" Sai, you know that is the exact reason as to why I chose this job. They're already busy with trepassers and rioters all over the limits, and even if it's not as terrible they are still pretty much getting a lot of work, they wouldn't reach in time were things to worsen. " She opens her mouth but you raise your hand to stop her. " Please let me continue, thanks. I know you worry, hell, we've know eachother since we were kids. You've been with me through thick and thin against your families wishes of you moving farther away, helped me out of trouble and put me together after my father's death, despite me giving you bad times. Damn, you've been welcoming and caring to me as if I was a brother... It is not that I don't value your words, it is just that I can't sit iddly by and do nothing when I know I can. By the time they would've arrived it would have probably worsen and be too late. I know how those people can be, I know how to deal with them. The most cops will do is tell them off for the moment before leaving, who's going to stop them later when they try again? I couldscare them enough to convince them to not try again. "

" Sitty... " She begins again, but stops herself. You guess it is to consider and think about what you say. Her hands cross eachother and lean just right above her nose as she rest her elbows over the table, hiding her mouth as she looks down in deep thought. Eventually she gives out a huff of slight annoyance, and you guess resignation. " Of all times we didn't have situations like this, you just had to give one under these times and under this particular matter. "

"Alright..." She looks back at you with her pale bluish eyes.

" I know I can't change your mindset, might as well the world suffer an earthquake if I do, but that doesn't stops me from giving you a mayor scold. Both of us know you could've done less of a scene, and something less... traumatizing for a person. Plus you know naturally to do better than they expect. " You slaps your head and you flinch, well, that was more of a scold. but you guess it was well deserved. " Next time try something less drastic. "

" Yes, ma'am. That was more than a scold tho. " Your hand rubs the irritated area, it wasn't that painfull, but it still hurt.

" You know damn well that I could do worse, specially on occasions like these. Damn, you lied to her, and most of all you just made me feel like a stupid for not going with you... Now that so nicely reputation you gave me with her means little to nothing... " she crosses her arms, rolling her eyes...

That was how she allways was wasn't she? The one with integrity in this place.

" Well, maybe in the future you can come...  Weren't you into rights and legal stuff? They could use more people on that area around them. " You shugged, one professional more didn't hurt anyone. She was also finishing her studies a month after the next semester, the monsters were kind and nice to be around of. It was a win win situation for her.

" Don't come and change the subject on me, Sitka. " Her eyebrows furrow and she rolls her eyes, she looks down and closes her eyes before she speaks again. " Just, promise me it won't happen again, okay?... I don't want my childhood friend to rush into danger and become a martyr. "

" Yeah, yeah. I promise, 'kay? come on Sai, you know me, you know I wouldn't rush into danger if I knew it was so. " For some reason it felt like you couldn't and wouldn't mantain the promise, but you shook the feeling away. And grabbed one of her hands. " Hey, I'm sorry, okay? There is nothing to be tense about. "

" I hope so. " She looks back at you. " I'd hate to have to drag you around a leash anywhere you go with the intention of avoiding you getting in trouble. "

" I do believe we came to the conclusion that it allways got me no matter what. " You smiled smuggly and she gave a huff.

" Okay, correction, mayor problems... "

\---

 

The rest of the talk was spent into pointless chattering and then you both went to watch tv, you sitting on the ground, despite her protests and warns of the damange it could do to your hips and the bone. Giving a commentary or two when you felt like doing so at the series and movies that were playing on the channels you three had, then moved on to watch the news and gave your thoughts on the biased channels and how mistaken the facts were and how fake were the photos used to blame monsters of the damange vandals did to store posts and other public domains.

" Look at that photo, no reflection on the window, and no shadow over the ground. Seriously? I've seen better. " She takes in a drink of her tea, you nod.

" That one seriously has bad lightning on it, the direction of the light on him is all wrong and too far from the wavelenght the sun is emmiting. "

" Oh.My.God... " You both said in unison, dear dog it was only getting worse. Thankfully the two of you were distracted by the sound of keys entering the lock of the door.

" Hey guys, I'm back. " Johnny entered without any minute of delay, leaving his backpack over the table and giving you a shake, while Sayenne got a greeting kiss.

" took ya longer than we expected, sudden mass of clients? "

" Sudden mass, I didn't get the worst howeverer, twas given to the restaurant next to us. You know 'bout damnian? guy with pretty yellow eyes? The one who offered a side campaing that we accepted? " You nooded, he gave out a whistle. " Poor guy was running all around with the orders and shouting the next ones once a seat was taken of, and there were only two other people also helping him. "

" Got assholes barking about being late? " You inquire with curiosity, you get some narrowing eyes from Sayenne, you raise your hands innocently. You didn't even plan to do anything 'bout it, you just were curious.

" He did so, but they didn't last long since everyone wasn't taking shit of impatient fucks, they'd rather slow and quality food than quick raw stuff." He smiled, Still remembering how two well sculpted guys even made a man stop right there and then. They didn't even have to say it, their muscles told all the words and the man was left with the tail between the legs, it was kind of hilarious for Johnny.

" Ya sure the place doesn't need someone like me to flirt the conflict into peace? " You gestured at your roommate and wriggled your eyebrows, then somehow it turned out Sai got a pillow and managed to stuff it into your whole face. How did she even do that?

" One job, Sitka, you had one job... " she groaned.

" Nailed it, guilt as charged. " You stuck your tounge at her, your fellow male companion goes and pats her back.

" Leave our boy be, it won't help him or change his ways. Besides, he did well enough to not try so with the interviewer. " he says.

" Thank god he didn't... She might have someone already dating her. " You were about to say you didn't believe so, but she rose her hand. " Don't. "

" Okay, okay lady boss. " You say, geez, what a killjoy.

She huffed in approval, then moved back to see some Tv and spend probably the rest of the day studying. You on the other hand looked at your friend, gesturing him with a hand faking the grasp over something and shaking it. " Beer? "

" Beer. " he replied.

He took seat by the couch and just relaxed under the faint sound of the channel she might be hearing, since she would be too focused looking at her book or computer, women, you guess. You in the meanwhile, moved to the refrigerator and pulled some brand of beer your had there and searched in the drawer for some knife to open them. Making sure to open them carefully without making too much foam, otherwise you'd needlessly spill the beaverage , then you went back to the living room and took seat by your friend.

" Nothing new while coming back? " You shook your head, by the way he looked at you it was fair enough to say he didn't truly believe it. But didn't say anything. " Good. "

" And how about you? You said it went hard before you left. " You drink some and put it over your lap.

" Kind of... You know we didn't get it as hard as the other. But I guess people choose to aleviate their order weight by going to ours, since it seemed we had a decent amount of clients, you know the regulars. They took it in as a trustfull fastfood and soon enough we had like twelve clients and so on, I got called to the kitchen and had to help making fries and filling vase after vase. The manager said he would discuss with the boss to either get us a raise or more personel... honestly I don't think they will. If only big mum was the manager there, not like the current one is bad. " You hum, he liked calling her grandmother Big Mum. He liked that movie of the undercover agent in a female old nanny suit, but from the character her mother didn't have a thing, she wans't as dark skinned or as wide, she looked more like some brazilian with a medium dark tone... like chocolate milk cream or so, you're not very good with differenciating colors.

" With a woman like her? They'd be getting constant scolds from the way the meat is done, too raw for her, too much oil there. Not like it might need it. " He gives a faint chuckle and takes his own drink from his bottle, cleaning some of the beer's foam off his mouth.

" She would totally turn it into a fastfood restaurant. "

" with small menus to adorn the tables awith some of the options of the day and the normal orders. "

" And add her own invented foods to help them gain some... "

" Variety, she'd definitively change the whole place if she even got a way to talk to the ones runing the brand. "

" Grandma, fastfood emergency. " He declares, and you barely containt a snort that might cause the beer to come out of your nose, gross.

" I'd totally watch that just to see their faces. " Nah, you're lying, you'd be on a constant stress from not knowing which brand would cause her a heart arrest.

" Guy's would shrink under her authority. "

" And Mister Ramsay's scolds would be put to shame... probably. "

" Dunno... but it's big mum we're talking about though. "

" Yeah... Talking about family, I have forgotten this until now, My mom called in, I got to talk to her a bit. "  You say, he takes another drink and raises an eyebrow.

" Miss Winter? How is she? "

" She's well, from what I noted, a little worried about how it would go for the interview... but fine otherwise. "

" And lil devil second? " He smiles, you'd gotten used to your bro's nickname. " Going well with his grades? "

" Dandy as a flower, he was with his friend at the moment however, so I didn't get to have a small chat. But! " you rise your hand to interject. " It is not for the total main focus. I was meaning to ask both you and Sayenne to maybe go with us to our family trip next month... maybe the other pals too. Would be a nice trip to the forest's camp, we'd get to hunt some nice old elks and get a good view of the night sky, maybe stay a bit further and even go a bit higher over the base of the mount to the the new year's fireworks. you would have to content with small food packages and the simple store at the entrance should you not bring enough food though, like allways. "

" Could I bring my family? They've got a nice riffle that can shoot mighty ungulates. We could shoot a nice big buck or two and it should do for the special dinner. " A hum rumbles in your throat, you like the idea. " And We've got some good supressors so mayor noise that would scare the animals wouldn't be much of a problem. "

" That sounds like a good idea, I might still do a kill like the old days, ya know. I'll present the manhood to my bro by his first year of spear hunting training. " He looks at you and gives a faint squeak, like if he just saw an adorable puppy, you tilt your head in confusion.

" Aw, ain't you the cutest big bro? Don't lie to me, you're pretty eager to see your bro learning! You're a damn pup I swear! Come'ere you softie of a demon! " He sets his beer on the floor and tackles you, spilling some of the beer on the carpet on the floor, then rubbing his nuckles on your head. " Teaching lil bro like your dad did, how cute! "

" Jojo, you are embarrasing me! " Okay, he is laughing now, boo ho.

" Come on, you've got to admit it is cute too. " He smiles and then takes his former place in the seat and accomodates, taking his beer once again. How did that beer not spill, no one will know. " Very noble too, keeping your people's culture and tradition too... minus the agressive and hostile conservative ways. "

" Anyone would be happy of not keeping extremely conservative ways that are in no way capable of tolerance over other concepts of culture and of lifestylse Jo. " It was no big deal, really.

' Fine, but you'll still be my softie pal, cute big bro. ' words were plastered all over his face you roll your eyes and sigh, what a dork.

" Pft, Either way. Gotta go back and check on Sai, she was kind of upset about something... " Jo tilts his head and motions as if you need help, no shake your head. " Nah, I got this pal, 's okay. "

" Alright... if you say so. "

You probably don't, but it doesn't stop you from trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaand I'l end up having this one shorter, because my brain went to fart town and didn't let me continue to make it somewhat longer, oh well.


	4. in which the writer finally comes back.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah...

Heya, buddies, some time no see, kinda have a little thing to say.

Yeah, kinda have not updated this story, and the other I have as well; for a long time, without any warning nor comments. yeah, I apologise and I honestly have no reason that can excuse them, in all honestly. No reason can excuse this, even if they seem to, but I will tell you.

Mainly I lost kinda the drive to continue them due to stress, and lack of creativity ( a sort of writer's block, if you will ); these due family issues and stressful ambient in the past years and the first three months of this year as well, Honestly, I could write about this issue in this temporal chapter, but one: it is pointless, things have happened, yes they have scarred me psychologically somewhat, but done is done. And two: this isn't a place for me to treat as some sort of psychologist or comfort zone, that is not, in the end, healthy. And as said before, they are not excuses to this, reasons? perhaps, but not excuses, specially for not speaking of a hiatus.

This said, I am not going to delete nor leave these stories, in fact, there is a partially finished chapter I might need to tweak in the other, while this one will undergo a rewriting, will it still bear some aspect of the initial story structure? Yes, but characters will be renamed, and their personalities changed in some cases, both for story plot, and to make them seem somewhat more realistic. This due my initial plans making them all seem... superficial, not really convincing and they were proving to be quite frustrating into doing certain actions without making them seem forced. Not to forget I was writing this improperly, to the point it ended hindering my story, and I needed to fix that by simply ordering stuff. Stablish resumes of what would happen per chapter, and how certain events would develop until their moment of maximum conflict. And perhaps this way I can even make some sort of series? I am not entirely sure, it will all depend on how this develops, and if by the end I am interested in making a sequel and/or a prequel.

but then again, this all will depend on how it develops. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank your for reading, I'll try to post the rewriten chapters as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.


End file.
